


Henry Hides Hook's Hook

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just thought it was adorable, IT'S JUST FLUFF OKAY, It isn't very good either, So yeah, There's not really any plot, and cute, so maybe read it if you just can't deal with Captain Swan right now, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the title.</p><p>Seriously, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Hides Hook's Hook

“I could totally be a better pirate than you.” Henry injected into the silence. “You’re not even that good at finding treasure.” Hook’s eyebrows rose at this, amused at the boys confidence. 

“Oh Henry, piracy is not all about finding treasure.” He replied, taking a swig out of his bottle of rum. There are lots of other things to piracy, he thought to himself, like rum.

“Yeah,” Henry pressed on, “But treasure must be the main thing, right?”

“I suppose…” Hook said, wary at where the young lad was going with this.

“Then, I propose a challenge.” Henry said. “I’ll hide something precious to you, and you’ll have to hide it. It’ll be in the house, but you’ll have to leave so I can hide it properly.” Henry thought for a moment. “It’ll have to be your hook.”

“Wait one second, Henry, I don’t think that’s a great idea.” Hook leaned forward. “Pirate’s take their competitions very seriously.” 

Henry raised one eyebrow, a gesture he had taken from Hook. “Scared?” He asked.

Hook raised his flask of rum and clanked it with Henry’s mug. “Hope you’re a good looser, lad.”

***

“Where is it!?” Hook hissed, throwing Henry’s duvet in the air. It wasn’t in his room, in Emma’s room, or in the garden. He’d even stooped as low as searching the Charming’s bedroom, and that had been an adventure in itself. He had dreaded the idea that his hook could have been buried deep in…well, things no twelve-year-old boy should ever have to see, especially not in the room of his grandparents.

“Do you give up yet?” Asked Henry from where he was leaning against the doorway. 

The Captain of the Jolly Roger glared at Henry from where he stood, knee deep in a twelve year olds belongings. This was humiliating. 

“No.” He said, attempting indifference but only succeeding at increasing Henry’s cockiness. The pirate stormed past the boy, intent on finding the blasted thing. 

The kitchen, he thought, it must be hidden there. All boys love food, why wouldn’t it be hidden there. Hook scolded himself for not thinking of it earlier, and headed in that direction.

“It’s not in the kitchen, you know.” Henry said, watching the pirate with growing amusement. His mother had told him many times that a pirates pride is all he has, so Henry knew that insulting Hook’s ability to find this so called treasure would infuriate him no end. 

Hook slammed the fridge door with venom. While he was quite proud of the lad in some twisted way for his skills in manipulation and cunning, using it against a fully-fledged pirate was never a great plan. 

The freezer was empty too, and the oven, and the microwave. Becoming increasingly desperate, he emptied all of the fruit out of the fruit bowl and put it back, hoping that it would some how materialise in front of him. 

“Now do you give up?” The boy asked, clearly amused with the pirates rising temper. 

“Fine.” He snapped. “I concede. Now give me my blasted hook!” 

Henry didn’t say a word, just pointed upwards slowly. As the pirate lifted his gaze, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

The little rascal had hooked it on the chandelier. It was cleverly hidden; in-between the tacky parts that looked almost glued together. Hook would never have noticed it unless the lad had pointed it out. 

“Well, how do you suppose we get it down?” Hook asked, patience wearing thin. The boy had challenged his ability to be a pirate, hidden his damn hook and then watched him scamper around for an hour and a half while it hung above his head. 

Henry shrugged. “I dunno. Mr. Gold had to use magic to do it.” 

Hook was so angry he couldn’t breathe. “When was Rumplestiltskin involved?”

Of this, Henry was particularly proud. “I had already asked him to do it when we all had lunch at Granny’s yesterday. He put an enchantment on your hook that meant I could put it anywhere to hide it, even high up places.” The boy looked so happy that Hook couldn’t help but feel glad that the boy had won, but that insanity passed in an instant.

“Well, why don’t you just use that enchantment and get it down?” Hook asked. He wanted his damn hook back, and then forget that this ever happened. Being bested by the twelve-year-old son of the woman you’re in love with doesn’t do wonders for a pirate’s ego, and a pirate’s ego is all he has.

“Mr. Gold said it would only work once, that’s why it took me so long to hide it. I had to find a really good spot.” Henry shrugged once, then turned his back on the pirate. “Good luck getting it down!” He yelled as he walked out of the apartment.

Closing his eyes briefly, Hook wondered what things he had done in his life that were so bad to warrant this. Sure, he committed treason, stole from anyone he met and wasn’t the best when it came to staying sober, but not even Lucifer himself deserved this. 

Flicking through his contacts on the mysterious device, he paused at Emma’s name. How humiliating.

***

Emma had to bite her cheek at the look on the Captain’s face. He looked like a toddler that’s toy had been taken away, and it just looked so adorable. “Well” He snapped at her, obviously embarrassed. “Can you get it down or not?” 

With a wave of her hand, Emma brought the hook down from the light fixture onto the palm of her hand. 

“Thank you.” Hook growled, attempting to snatch it from her. But Emma sensed that this had the potential to be excellent blackmail material, and didn’t give it to him just yet. 

“How did it even get up there in the first place?” 

The pirate just sighed, knowing that the only way to ever get his hook back was to confess. 

An hour later, Emma was still laughing.


End file.
